


MIstletoe, Really?

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You agree to spend Christmas with your friend Dean and his family. However, you’re completely unaware that he’s told them you guys are a couple and even more unaware how much you wish it was true. Well, at least you think he is.
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester x You, Dean x You, dean x reader - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	MIstletoe, Really?

You sipped on your hot chocolate watching the heated card game at the table. Dean, Cas, and Sam versus Bobby, Ellen, and John. Mary sat with you as did Sam’s wife Eileen and Cas’ fiancé Meg. To be honest you had no idea what they were playing but there were bets on the table but you just nodded in agreement with whatever the other women said. Things were going well considering Dean had tricked you into spending the holidays with his family. He had failed to warn you though that he had told them you were dating. It didn’t bother you but the introductions earlier had caught you off guard when he had called you his girlfriend. Not that you didn’t like hearing it but you weren’t Dean’s girl. He didn’t need to rub it in.

“Read ‘em and weep!” Dean chuckled slapping down his cards.

“That’s bullshit, son!” John threw his cards but smiled. “Bobby I quit.”

“Shit we quit,” Bobby smiled with Ellen. “We’re broke.”

“So that means Y/N and I get out of breakfast duty tomorrow,” Dean comes over squeezing your shoulders. “Ready for bed, sweetie?”

Confusion clouded your thoughts, “Shouldn’t we respect your parents and sleep separately, D?”

Mary laughed out loud before settling on John’s lap, “We’re all adults here Y/N. Just mind the noise.”

“Oh,” you blush allowing Dean to pull you to your feet.

“Don’t make her blush she won’t come back,” Dean chastised his family. A chorus of goodnights and see you in the mornings echoed in the kitchen as Dean led you down the hall to the stairs and up. You hadn’t seen your bag since you arrived but you assumed Dean had known all along the sleeping arrangements.

“This is us,” Dean interrupted your thoughts herding you into a bedroom. It was a good sized room that featured a large bed and a guitar stand beside it. The lights were on showing off a small couch revealing your luggage. “I can take the couch.”

“Dean,” you spun suddenly remembering how you’d be introduced. “What the hell? I thought you didn’t want me to be alone? Why did you tell them we were dating?”

Dean looked like he’d gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar and quickly shut the door, “Just hold on.”

He did a quick scan of the room opening the door to reveal a bathroom before closing it again once he discovered no one was waiting in the shower. Although you didn’t know who would be but that was a question for another time. He sat on the bed looking up at you. You hadn’t moved but he softly patted the mattress and you joined him. The bed felt incredible.

“Oh wow! This is nice,” you commented.

“Right? I’m stealing this mattress when we leave.”

“Fess up Dean. Don’t change the subject.”

“Okay I didn’t want to come home single. I mean Sam is married, Cas and my cousin Charlie are engaged and it makes my parents get on me about starting a family and all that. I just don’t think I’m ready.”

You could attest to Dean’s not being ready. Mostly because he used your apartment to escape his many one night stands. Still he didn’t set right that he had used you. Maybe he would never see you as more than a friend, but you’d be damned if he’d use you to lie to his family.

“So your whole speech about hating the idea of me spending the holidays alone was purely self-serving?” you snapped.

“Oh fuck,” Dean closed his eyes and reached for your hands. “No not even a little bit. I really didn’t want you to be alone and I should have told you but I just wanted a way we could spend the holiday together without having my parents bothering us.”

“Dean, you’re killing me.”

“I know and I’ll owe you anything you want as long as you just pretend to like me as your boyfriend and get through this week,” Dean fluttered his lashes. “Please Y/N. Just be my girl and I’ll give you anything.”

You looked at him already knowing you’d give Dean anything. That’s what really sucked about your friendship. If he asked you’d give Dean the world and then some, but yet here you sat, “I want to drive Baby.”

“My Baby?”

“Yes, your Baby, and we can share the bed. Your ass isn’t going to fit on the sofa.”

“I sleep naked,” he teased and you kicked him. “Fine. Anything for you babe. I’ll let you drive Baby when we go Christmas shopping tomorrow.”

“Okay,” you knew you gave in too quickly but at least you got to share a bed with the man of your dreams.

Dean helped you put your clothes away in his closet and showed you how to use the shower. He was in bed flipping through the television when you came out. You hadn’t packed any shorts just your usual sleep gowns but it was knee length and Dean had seen you in them before. He held the covers up and you crawled in resting your head on his shoulder.

“What are we watching?”

“Guy’s Grocery Games?” you asked. He chuckled and turned it onto the food channel and you lucked out. “I love this show.”

“I know you do you weirdo.”

“I think you should compete. Plus I could meet Guy.”

“He’s married.”

“A girl can dream, Dean,” you moved away and settled in watching the show until sleep overcame you. The whole time missing the way Dean’s eye watched you and the smile that never left his lips.

**Christmas Shopping**

Why Dean waited until the very last minute to go Christmas shopping was completely beyond you. He did know how to work around the crowd though and you followed keeping your hands tight on the cart handle. You’d done your shopping already but had offered to wrap for Dean. You hadn’t realized he hadn’t purchased a single thing. The cart was full and now you just needed to pick up the present you’d ordered and Dean needed to get for his parents.

“Okay which one for mom?” Dean holds up two jackets roughly Mary’s size.

“Definitely the olive green one,” he smiles putting the one on the cart and the other back.

“What do you think I should get Dad?”

“Pool table?”

Dean’s eyes widen, “Now that, sweetheart, that’s an idea.”

“It was a joke,” you gush. “Where would he put it?”

“Basement? He’s got a whole man cave thing down there. Let me call Sammy maybe we can go halfsies?”

You left Dean long enough to go pick up the gift you’d ordered for his parents. It was a monogrammed Decatur and glass set that you’d mark from you and Dean. The package was already wrapped and you set it in the shopping cart as Dean found you, “Sam agreed to the table and we’ll set it up tonight when Mom and Dad go to the church service. What’s that?”

“Don’t you go to church with them?”

“Not this year so we can get this set up,” he smiled wrapping his arm around your shoulder. “What’s that?”

“Oh I ordered it for your Mom and Dad before we left. I figured we could give it as our couple gift. Here’s the picture and I had it monogrammed with a W,” you smiled holding out your phone showing off the set.

“Y/N this is beautiful. You didn’t have to do that. Why don’t you give it to them?”

“We’re giving it to them Dean. Now what else do you need?”

“I’m good actually. We can grab some lunch and head home if you want?”

“Are you going to take me to your Aunt Ellen’s for lunch?”

“Oh sweetheart, we aren’t leaving town without eating at the Roadhouse. Come on,” he smiled helping you steer the cart out to the car.

You climbed into the passenger seat and Dean climbed in starting the car, “Dean I get to drive home from the Roadhouse. You promised.”

“I remember,” he sighed. “Don’t worry I’ll let my girl drive Baby.”

You flushed at the words but turned to stare out the window. Dean went to say something but stopped seeing how pretty you looked as you gazed out the window. He needed to man up and say something. Tell you how he had stopped having one night stands months ago but made excuses to keep coming to your apartment. Or that the best part of his week were your movie nights with takeout in your pajamas. Or how the first person he thought of each morning and before he went to sleep each night was you. God he felt like a coward.

“Aunt Ellen,” Dean called as he led you inside the roadhouse. He didn’t quite realize he was there before you were climbing out of the car. He didn’t miss the opportunity to take your hand though. It was nice and warm.

“Boy is this the girl you’re always bragging about?” Ellen teased pulling you into a hug. “It’s nice to finally put a face to your name, Y/N.”

That caught you off guard, “Dean talks about me, huh?”

“Every time I check in,” Dean answers as Ellen leads you to a table.

“We’ll have the family party here on Christmas night but I’m glad to meet you beforehand. Pick whatever you like and it’s on the house. I’ll be back.”

Ellen winks at Dean and you smile picking up the menu, “She’s sweet. I like her.”

“Yeah she’s like a second mom.”

“You seem really close to your family? Don’t you ever want to move back home?”

“Yeah when I get settled I’d like to build a little home and garage where I can restore classic cars. What about you? Do you want to live in the city forever?”

“No I’d like to work at a little Doctor’s office. I mean I’m a nurse practitioner so I could have my own patients and really just enjoy small town living.”

“Would you be my doctor?”

“I already give you free medical advice, Dean.”

Dean laughed. It was a nice dinner and you got to meet Dean’s cousins Jo and Ash. Then again any time spent with Dean was worth it. Then true to his word he passed over the keys to Baby. You let out a little squeal and ran to the car. Dean didn’t let anyone drive Baby so this was a big moment. Your hands moved over the leather of the steering wheel.

“You have to turn on the engine, Y/N,” Dean poked you.

“Just wait Dean. This is a big moment for me. I’m getting ready to drive Baby, your pride and joy. I need to embrace the moment.”

“You are such a dork.”

“Laugh all you want Dean. This is it. The moment,” you turned the key feeling the rumble of the engine as you gripped the wheel. “God this is amazing!”

“Just get us home in one piece and then we’ll see how amazing it is!”

The Winchester home came into view sooner that you hoped. You parked Baby and looked at Dean expectantly. He had a huge smile, “Did I do okay?”

“You’re a natural sweetheart!”

“Yay!” you took the keys climbing out the care and heading for the trunk.

“Hey I want those keys back,” Dean demanded.

“We shall see. It depends on what Santa says. Have you been a good boy Dean?”

“Oh sweetheart,” Dean rushed over trapping you against the car tickling your sides.

“No!” you screeched. “Dean! Stop!”

“Say I’m on the nice list,” Dean demanded.

“Never!”

“Then I don’t stop!”

“Dean, I give, I give,” you practically sobbed. “You’re on the nice list. You’re on the nice list!”

Dean laughed and took some bags while you grabbed the present for his parents, “I’m going to run this upstairs if you want to stick that under the tree. Meet you in the kitchen.”

“Good plan,” Dean opened the door taking off upstairs to his room while you headed for the living room.

“What’s this?” John, Dean’s Dad, startled you taking the box.

“It’s your gift from Dean and I. I just need to put it under the tree.”

“Oh is it?” John wiggled his eyebrows taking the box. “I do wonder what it is.”

“You’re as bad as your son,” you laugh as he sits it under the tree.

“Where do you think he learned it?”

“Fair point,” you offered as John put his arm around your shoulders.

“Can I tell you what I really want for Christmas, sweetheart.”

“What’s that Mr. Winchester?”

“I need you and my son to quit pretending and admit that you like each other.”

You freeze and look up at him wide eyed, “What? How?”

“I’m not as dumb as I look and while you might be faking it the chemistry between you isn’t fake.”

“I’m afraid,” you admitted looking down to the ground. “I’m not his type.”

“Sweetheart,” John’s fingers press under your chin forcing your head up. “I don’t know about types but I know that you and Dean have something special. Don’t let that go.”

John gave a little smile then made his way to the kitchen leaving you standing in the hallway confused. Did Dean really feel that way for you? Your heart certainly liked the idea, but at the same time the very real fear that you could lose Dean made you pause. What if John was wrong? Dean was such a big part of your life even if he would never be more than a friend you were afraid to lose him.

“Y/N? Y/N, you okay?” Dean’s voice forced you out of your head.

“I’m fine. Sorry I just got distracted.”

“Come on let’s go see if we can sneak some cookies from the kitchen.” Dean held out his elbow and you wrapped your arm around it.

The kitchen sounded like it was full of people and when you and Dean stepped in the kitchen you heard a large round of greetings and whistles. The whole family was gathered and seemed to be drinking and tasting different cookies and such.

“Oh look,” John bellows. “You guys have to kiss.”

“Yeah mistletoe bitches!” Charlie calls out as Sam and Cas whistle.

Your mouth dries and you look up gulping seeing the green plant. Dean looks at you now, “One kiss to appease the heathens?”

“Okay,” you answer nervously.

Dean leans closer and moves his hand up cradling your cheek, “Relax.”

“Easy for you to say,” you giggle. You take the lead and lean up meeting Dean’s lips. Dean’s lips are soft and everything that you imagined. The kiss is chaste and you pull back staring at one another.

“Y/N?” Dean says your name and you nod eagerly pressing your mouth back to his deepening the kiss. Dean’s arms wrap around you and yours circle his neck as he presses you up against the doorway.

“Dean?” you both pull apart at John’s calling and look over seeing the whole family staring in amusement at you.

“Told you mistletoe was the trick,” Sam laughed and everyone started clapping.

“We should talk,” Dean said and you could only nod in agreement. He takes your hand and you follow as he leads you upstairs back into his room.

He shuts the door and you move sitting down on the bed. Dean runs his hands through his hair and then turns to you. His expression is hopeful and he moves sitting next to you. You decide to hold out your hand hoping he’ll take it. He does and soon your fingers are twined with his resting on his knee.

“How long?” he asks.

“From the moment I met you,” you answer. “I just never thought you’d see me like that.”

“You’re the only one I see like that, Y/N.”

You sigh, “You still hook up with different girls. How was I to know?”

“I don’t.”

“Yes you do.”

“No I haven’t hooked up with someone in almost two months. I just lie so I can spend time with you.”

You stare at Dean like he’s grown a second head, “What? Seriously?”

Dean goes red in his cheeks, “I swear you’re the only girl I’ve thought about for a long time. Can we try this please? Me and you?”

“You want to be my boyfriend?”

“I want to be your everything,” Dean leans forward capturing your lips again and you let him. You never thought you’d get this and now that you have it you can’t stop. He pulls away and then picks up the hand he’s still holding leaving a small kiss there. “We should probably get downstairs. They’re never going to give us privacy.”

“Yeah you’re right.”

Dean keeps your hand in his and you both move towards the door. As he opens it Charlie, Meg, Cas, and Sam nearly fall in the door. You and Dean lose it as they start laughing pushing them back down the hallway into the kitchen. Dean grabs seats pressing you as close to him as possible. He kisses your cheek and you beam snuggling close to him.

“I’d like to make a toast to mistletoe otherwise these two idjits would still be lying and making moon eyes at each other,” Dean’s Uncle Bobby holds up his beer and the kitchen joins him.

“Wait you knew?” Dean asks when everyone has had their drink.

“Oh Dean you act like Mom and Dad don’t know everything,” Sam scoffs.

The celebration continues on into the night and Dean doesn’t leave your side. Good nights eventually come and you and Dean retreat to his room. He has something behind his back but when you ask him he won’t show you. The thought of sharing a bed now seems terrifying since things are different now but at the same time not much has changed.

“Is that the mistletoe?” you ask coming out of the bathroom from changing to find Dean putting the little plant into a box.

“Yeah I want to keep it to show our kids what finally gave us the push,” he winks and you laugh.

“Thinking long term?”

“I’m thinking forever if you’ll have me.”

Dean walks over and wraps his arms around you, “I think forever is a good place to start Dean.”


End file.
